My Students Are My Wife
by corporalandrian
Summary: Menikahi murid sendiri, mengapa tidak? #Chapter 3 Release Now!
1. Chapter 1

"Baik! Semua buka halaman limapuluh lima. Kali ini kita akan melakukakn praktek conversation di depan kelas, dimulai darimu Sakura!"

"Neehh..! Apa?! Aku harus bicara apa? Aku tak bisa bahasa inggris sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: OOC, gak jelas, dan banyak hal aneh lainnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dont Like Dont Read<strong>

**My Student Are My Wife**

**Chapter 1: Bad English Lessons**

* * *

><p>"Kau menyebalkan sensei!" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu mempermalukanku di sekolah hah!?"<p>

"Itu kulakukan karena," kata sasuke sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. "Lihat ini! Ini adalah nilai ulangan bahasa inggrismu yang di bawah rata-rata."

Secarik kertas putih yang di genggam oleh Sasuke segera di rebut oleh Sakura. Dengan tidak percaya dia menatap satu-satu jawaban yang di jawabnya ketika ulangan: Soal nomor satu salah, nomor dua salah, begitu pula soal nomor tiga, empat, lima, enam, semuanya salah. Dari nomor tujuh sampai sepuluh dia mendapat nilai setengah.

"Ya, kau dapat nilai dua puluh!" Ucap sasuke sambil melepas jas hitamnya. "Selamat ya!"

"Matamu!" dibarengi dengan pukulan keras di muka Sasuke, menyebabkan memar dipipinya.

"Baru setahun kita menikah namun rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun saja ya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar.

Perkataan Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura akan hubungan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, yang juga merupakan senseinya di sekolah. Mereka menikah disaat Sakura duduk di kelas dua SMA di musim dingin tahun lalu, pernikahan ini hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Mungkin bisa dibilang hanya temannya Sasuke sajalah yang tahu, karena pernikahan ini ialah ...

"Rahasia ini mau sampai kapan akan bertahan sensei?" Ucap Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Aku takut kalau orang lain tahu selain Kakashi-sama dan Asuma-sama. Apalagi sikapmu di sekolah itu menunjukkan sikap protektiv padaku sen-"

"Itu bukan tindakan protektiv seorang suami terhadap istrinya," Ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh telunjuknya di mulut Sakura. "Itu adalah tugas seorang guru terhadap muridnya yang bodoh untuk membimbingnya hingga lulus dan menggapai cita-citanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan muridku yang manis ini terus berada dalam jurang kebodohan, apa itu salah?"

"Ya—"

"Yasudah, kita akan membuat makan malam yang spesial untuk merayakan nilaimu ini." Pekik Sasuke lalu bergegas ke dapur. Dapurnya tidak besar, malah cenderung minimalis. Hanya terdapat kompor gas dan lemari kecil diatasnya, dan letaknya tepat didepan pintu masuk, ciri khas apartemen.

"Ya—"

"Ya Ampun! Aku lupa kalau stok bahan makanan sudah habis," Ujar Sasuke yang sekali lagi memotong pembicaraan Sakura tanpa memikirkan perasaanya. "Aku akan ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, mau ikut?"

"Ya!" Ucap Sakura tanpa ragu, dia mengatakannya dengan tegas seolah-olah tidak ingin di potong kembali ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Buka buku catatan kalian dan buat tugas percakapan sepuluh baris dalam bahasa inggris , kumpulkan tiga puluh menit dari sekarang atau kau tidak akan pulang sebelum penjaga sekolah menutup gerbang sekolah." Perintah Sasuke no sensei.

"Eleh apa-apan, Baru mulai sudah mengerjakan tugas!"

"Guru sial!"

Seisi kelas pun berubah menjadi ladang umpatan kasar, sebelum Sasuke mengambil penggaris besinya dan memukulnya keras-keras ke atas meja. Kelaspun kembali hening layaknya lembah yang damai.

"Kuharap kau belajar lebih giat lagi sakura." Gumam Sasuke dengan timbulnya senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Sial kau sensei!" Umpat Sakura sambil menekan-nekan pulpen-nya ke buku catatan hingga tembus ke halaman selanjutnya. "Apakah ini caramu untuk menekanku dalam bahasa inggris? Pintar sekali."

Sakura dikenal bodoh dalam bahasa inggris, nilainya selalu berada di bawah lima bahkan menyentuh angka empat pun susahnya tak karuan. Pernah suatu ketika sensei memberikannya contekan dalam bentuk buku yang diberikannya secara diam-diam, namun Sakura tetap mendapat nilai merah karena dia tidak paham arti bahasa inggris.

"Cukup, kumpulkan sekarang!" Ucap Sensei Sasuke yang mengakibatkan kepanikan seisi kelas karena belum selesai menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hhh.." Geram Sakura panik dan marah maksimal. "Apa yang mesti kutulis? Aku bahkan belum menulis satu percakapan pun!"

"Tiga, dua, satu cukup! Selesai tak selesai kumpulkan didepan!" Tegas Sasuke dalam memberi perintah. Selanjutnya terjadilah apa itu yang dinamakan 'Tsunami Manusia' menyerbu meja Sasuke.

"Hah .." Gumam Sasuke kecil yang hanya didengar olehnya.

_A: What is your name?_

_B: My name is naruto_

_A: My name is uzumaki, nice to meet you_

_B: What is your name?_

_A: My name is uzumaki, what is your name?_

_B: My name is naruto_

_A: Nice to meet you, what is your na ..._

Seketika Sasuke pun blushing dengan kepala tertunduk keras ke arah meja. Tidak dia sangka kalau Naruto lebih bodoh daripada yang dia perkirakan.

"Hiya! Sensei kenapa?" Ucap gadis yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru.

"Hahaha, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok Ino!" Jawab Sasuke dengan panik dan muka memerah menahan tawa. Dia lanjutkan kembali memeriksa buku catatan milik muridnya. Dia heran karena jawabannya rata-rata aneh dan tidak masuk akal, seperti milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmm, mereka belum terbiasa melakukan percakapan dalam bahasa inggris. Aku maklum karena selama ini mereka hanya mengerjakan soal yang hanya melengkapi jawaban soal-nya saja. Tapi aku heran kenapa Sakura mendapat nilai jelek dalam soal itu dimana lainnya mendapat nilai bagus ..."

_Sakura: Sensei, kenapa kau menikahiku?_

_Sensei: Aku ingin menjagamu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku_

_Sakura: Apakah itu benar? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganku?_

_Sensei: Bermain-main? Bagaimana aku bisa tahan bermain-main denganmu dalam waktu satu tahun. Bukankah itu sudah dapat menjadi suatu jawaban?_

_Sakura: Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau tampan dan jadi idola wanita?_

_Sensei: Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau seorang yang tampan dan di idolai wanita untuk memilih jalannya dengan menikahi gadis bodoh sepertimu?_

_Sakura: Tapi, tapi itu kan ..._

_Sensei: Tapi itu memang kenyataanya dan aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap diriku dan mengubahmu menjadi wanita yang tangguh, pintar, dan cantik._

_Sakura: Aku sangat men -_

Kalimat selanjutnya hanyalah coretan tak berarti. Sasuke tertegun dan hany a tertunduk setelahnya selepas membaca buku catatan itu, buku catatan milik istrinya

'Ya ampun,' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. 'Kau masih memikirkan yang kemarin ya? Apa kau masih meragukanku?'

"Semuanya sudah ku nilai, sekarang Ino tolong bagikan buku ini pada yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke sensei yang di jawab 'Yosh' oleh Ino.

"Selagi Ino sedang membagikan buku kalian, aku tugaskan kalian PR dirumah yaitu menulis kembali tugas kalian dengan panjang dua puluh baris, jangan sampai ngawur lagi seperti kali ini. Paham?"

Seisi kelas menjawab 'Paham' berbarengan.

Pernyataan 'Jangan sampai ngawur lagi seperti ini' dapat ketahuan jawabnya dari raut muka para siswa yang hampir sebagian menunjukan muka masam, apalagi Naruto yang memiliki percakapan paling parah. Rata-rata mereka mendapat nilai D atas tugas tersebut.

"Hah?" Gumam sakura ketika membaca kalimat yang ditulis sensei dalam buku catatan-nya

'Kau kira aku bakal memberi nilai bagus untuk tulisanmu ini? Jika mau menulis drama besok lakukan di pelajaran kesenian! Bukan di pelajaran bahasa inggris!'

"DASAR GURU BODOH!"

Teriakan Sakura seakan-akan ada seekor singa yang mengaum, membuat seisi kelas hening.

"Hoi, kenapa dia?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu yang disebut PMS." Jawab Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dan juga hari ini," Ucap Sasuke datar namun berwibawa tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sedang liar maksimal mencaci-nya. "Kalian akan pulang lebih awal dikarenakan dewan guru akan mengadakan rapat, harap kalian langsung pulang kerumah. Mengerti?"

Kali ini seisi kelas yang tadinya hening karena amukan Sakura mendadak meriah bak Festival musim panas. Pulang cepat dihari senin sudah lama di yakini oleh para siswa sebagai mitos.

"Hoi, kalian mau main ke rumahku tidak? Aku kemarin baru beli game ero yang berjudul 'Teacher Please Fuck Me!"

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada maksimal setelah mendengar bisik-bisik tentang game ero yang di bicarakan dengan kelompoknya. Selepas itu yang ada Naruto dan kelompoknya meninggalkan kelas dengan lebam di seluruh muka.

"Kau ingin pulang Sakura?"

"I-Iya Ino, eh maksudku tidak!" Kikuk Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Kau pulang saja terlebih dahulu."

"Oh baiklah," Jawab Ino. "Mungkin kau lelah sehabis menghajar mereka, kalau gitu aku duluan Sakura!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Oke!"

Ino hilang ditikungan lorong yang panjang itu, membelok ke kanan menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang. Ino dan Sakura memiliki arah rumah yang sama, sehingga tidak aneh kalau mereka pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang Sakura?" Ucap pemilik suara dingin itu, berjalan mendekat menuju Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Aku—"

"..."

"Aku takut kehilanganmu sensei!" Ucap Sakura sambil terisak. "Apakah aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu? Aku merasa bahwa sikapmu selama setahun ini hanyalah bentuk simpati kepadaku saja karena orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Yakuza!"

"Kau salah," Ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura dari depan. "Jika aku hanya bersimpati kepadamu aku tidaklah perlu melakukan hal sejauh ini, sudah aku bilang bukan semalam? Bahwa aku ini mencintai-mu, men-cin-ta-i-mu. Tak peduli kau sebodoh apa, namun kau selalu tersenyum dan berusaha tegar dihadapan adikmu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dalam hidupku, dan kau itu juga merupakan harta paling berharga yang kumiliki satu-satunya."

"Sensei ...,"

Kecupan di kening Sakura menjadi pertanda akhir dari pertemuan kali ini,mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan berpisah di ujung lorong sekolah dengan tujuan masing-masing. pasangan muda yang bakal menghebohkan seisi sekolah jika pernikahan guru-murid ini sampai bocor di khalayak ramai.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, mulai dari sekarang kehidupan kita bakal dipenuhi petualangan yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya orang tuamu." Gumam Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah didengar oleh Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana di sore hari itu cukup dingin, awan tebal menyelimuti seluruh langit kota hingga seluruh gedung sudah menyalakan lampu-nya. Menurut prakiraan cuaca, memang malam ini bakal ada badai yang cukup kencang menghantam kota dan meminta warga tetap berada di dalam ruangan untuk menghindari peristiwa yang tidak di inginkan.

"Ho, prajurit elit seperti-mu ternyata memilih jalan hidup yang tak kusangka-sangka Letnan."

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

Pria tua dengan jas berwarna hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah pria muda di depan-nya.

"Aku memiliki penawaran menarik bagimu, apa kau mau?"

"Jika itu adalah untuk kembali ke militer, maaf saja. Aku menolak!"

"Hoho, bukan itu. Aku juga sudah pensiun dari militer." Ucap orang tua itu dengan nada berat. "Namun aku menawarkanmu bergabung dengan organisasi yang kubentuk."

"Organisasi apa itu?" Jawab pria muda dengan setelan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna coklat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detil padamu." Ujar orang tua itu. "Namun jika kau tertarik datanglah ke kediamanku kapanpun kau mau, lalu akan aku jawab rasa penasaranmu itu ."

"Sudahkah?" Jawab dingin pria muda itu. "Aku ada hal penting yang harus di kerjakan."

"Kau tidak kehilangan sentuhan bicara-mu yang dingin itu walaupun sudah menjadi guru. Letnan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tch ..." Desis Sasuke. "Ada banyak hal yang berubah semenjak aku keluar dari militer yang tidak kau ketahui Jendral Madara."

"Kuberitahu kau," Madara mengembangkan payung berwarna hitam-nya. "Kau masuk dalam salah satu buruan organisasi 'Black Swordman', ini karena dulu kau telah membunuh salah satu orang penting mereka saat penyerbuan malam itu. Kau ingat Kabuto? Orang yang kau bunuh dulu itu memiliki seorang anak bernama Orochimaru, dia dan kabuto lah yang mendirikan Black Swordman. Dia tidak berani berhadapan dengan-mu karena kau masih berada di militer, jika dia membunuh-mu itu akan berakibat buruk bagi bisnisnya karena militer tidak bisa di suap untuk melindungi bisnis haram-nya yang telah tersebar di seluruh negeri. Dan sekarang dia tahu kalau kau sudah keluar dari militer, dan sekarang dia sedang bergerak memburumu. Jadi, pikirkanlah baik-baik tawaranku."

Dua mantan prajurit itu pergi berlawanan arah yang di ikuti suara petir yang sangat keras menyambar langit, memperingatkan kepada setiap orang yang mendengarnya bahwa badai yang sedang mengamuk akan menerjang.

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau di chapter 1 feel-nya kurang greget, err sepertinya di chapter 2 ini juga masih kurang greget :v. Maklum karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiction, bukan! maksudnya membuat sebuah tulisan seperti ini. Jadi sangat di harapkan review dari teman semua untuk meluruskan tulisan saya yang menyimpang dari jalan yang lurus (Timpuk Author pake cpu).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, semua punya Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: OOC, Gak jelas, Aneh, dan lain-nya**

* * *

><p><strong>My Student Are My Wife<strong>

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap mati rupanya."

"Sebaliknya, sensei yang bersiap mati dengan menggali kuburnya dalam-dalam!"

"Hehhhh ,..."

Kedua-duanya menggeram seperti harimau yang akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan gelar sebagai penguasa hutan. Jika ada orang lain di situ dia akan merasakan aura membunuh antar keduanya.

'Hello I'm John Champion and Jim Beglin, This is the great match in this year! welcome to the final UEFA Champions League in Wembley Stadium! Barcelona, versus Real Madrid'

'Hello John, hello everyone! I'm really happy to be here ...'

Setelah Sasuke menekan tombol select, pertarungan itu pun dimulai.

Game bola yang baru di beli Sasuke sebulan terakhir itu menyebabkan suasana di rumah menjadi tidak kondusif akhir-akhir ini. Mereka berduel sepanjang waktu untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di antara mereka.

"Hahaha!" Tertawa setan maksimal Sakura menyebabkan Sasuke membanting stik-nya ke lantai. "Aku berhasil unggul di babak pertama sensei, 2-0!"

"Lihat saja!" Ucap Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh. " Semua akan berbalik empat puluh lima menit kemudian."

"Coba saja!"

Babak keduapun dimulai. Suara stik controler yang ditekan dengan sadis dari keduanya menyebabkan suara yang tidak nyaman di telinga. Seandainya stik itu dapat berbicara, mungkin dia akan teriak 'Kembalikan aku ke kardusku! Dan bawa aku kembali ke toko!'.

"Sudah kubilangkan." Tatapan mata tajam milik Sasuke mengarah ke Sakura. "Seorang profesional tidak akan kalah begitu saja oleh seorang amatiran sepertimu."

"KYAAA!" Jerit Sakura ketika pluit panjang dibunyikan, dia melihat ke arah skor akhir yang tampil dengan tatapan evil yang haus darah. "2-10! KAU CURANG SENSEI! KAU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN CHEAT UNTUK MENGALAHKAN KU!"

"Hoi, mana ada cheat lah untuk game bola!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat ke wajah Sakura. "Yang kugunakan hanyalah cinta dan sedikit skill untuk mengalahkanmu."

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya garang kini berubah warna menjadi merah, posisi seperti ini sudah sering ia hadapi dan lagi-lagi dia tetap saja malu dan menampilkan perubahan warna yang begitu cepatnya. Dan juga, sesering apapun mereka berdua kalau sedang berada dalam posisi seperti ini bukanlah berakhir dalam ciuman yang mesra, melainkan ...

"LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMPERLIHATKAN TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU!" Stik yang berada di genggaman Sakura berayun dengan sangat kencangnya, menyasar pipi kiri yang mulus milik Sasuke. Inilah KDRT yang sering terjadi di pasangan muda ini, namun yang menjadi penyiksanya ialah sang istri.

"Addedeh,.." Ucap Sasuke yang di ikuti gerakan menggosok pipi kiri-nya. "Kau istri terbaik di dunia Sakura."

Sasuke bangun untuk mengambil botol air dingin di dalam kulkas, air ini bukan untuk diminum melainkan botolnya ditempelkan di pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dari kejadian tadi.

"Nyaaa ,..." Sasuke menggosokan botol itu ke pipinya dengan perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, Nagato menginap di rumah Kakashi?"

"I-Iya, dia menginap di rumah Kakashi-sama karena badai ini." Jawab Sakura yang sedang membereskan stik controler dan meletakan-nya di atas meja. "Kakashi meneloponku dan berkata tidak usah menjemput Nagato, dia sudah tidur. Dan akan mengantarnya besok pagi."

"Oh begitu," Jawab Sasuke. "Karena tidak ada Nagato dan kau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik bantu aku memasak makan malam kali ini!"

"YAI! KELAS MEMASAK!"

Dan mereka pergi bersama ke arena pertempuran yang baru.

.

.

.

"Oi, apa yang akan kau lakukan itu?"

"Memotong sayuran lah! Aku mau membuat sup."

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang berada di tangan Sakura, dan menancapkan pedang stainless steel itu ke meja. Menciptakan bunyi nyaring yang sangat menggangu pendengaran bagi siapa saja yang mendengar.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan menu apa yang akan di buat malam ini," Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kita akan membuat sesuatu yang spesial."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Suara Sasuke begitu dingin, persis seperti dirinya kalau sedang berada di sekolah.

"Kita akan memasak," Sasuke memutar badan layaknya seorang penari yang sedang menunjukkan kebolehannya. "Nasi goreng ayam!" Tangan kiri-nya menengadah ke atas, sedangkan tangan kanan-nya memegang buku resep makanan.

"GERAKAN BODOH MACAM APA ITU!" Sakura menjerit di-ikuti gerakan tangan-nya menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Ini adalah gerakan keren seorang chef kau tahu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena Sakura. "Lagi pula kalau kau mau memasak sebaiknya pakai celemek agar bajumu terlindung dari kotoran."

"Ahehe, aku lupa sensei." Jawab Sakura sambil memakai celemek yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sensei, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Um, tanya tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana kisah masa lalumu?"

"Kisah masa laluku?" Ucap Sasuke yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Ya, aku baru tersadar bahwa selama ini aku belum tahu masa lalumu. Namun jika kau keberatan tidak apa-apa untuk tidak memberitahunya." Jawab Sakura yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bercerita saat aku berumur lima tahun?"

"I-Iya itu benar, tapi aku ingin tahu masa lalu mu sebelum bertemu dengan-mu sensei."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menarik tubuhnya untuk berada dalam dekapan hangat dada bidang milik Sasuke. Dan selanjutnya mereka terduduk dengan wajah saling berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya Sakura," Ucap Sasuke. "Masa laluku itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk di bicarakan."

"Hah?" Sakura berfikir keras.

Perkataan Sasuke soal 'Masa laluku itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dibicarakan' diterjemahkan sebagai 'Aku itu dulunya seorang playboy yang sangat terkenal di antara wanita, aku bisa tidur dengan wanita manapun yang ku mau'. Sakura langsung menjerit dan membuang perkiraan negatif itu. Tapi, alasan apa yang lebih masuk akal dari itu?

"KAU KING HAREM!?" Ucap Sakura keras-keras seperti orang yang sedang berunjuk rasa.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KALAU AKU INI KING HAREM!" Bentak Sasuke lebih keras.

"Lalu alasan-nya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan kau akan masa laluku," Lanjut Sasuke. "Namun karena sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mengincar kita berdua, aku butuh dukungan-mu Sakura!"

Mata Sasuke menatap tajam dan ber-sungguh-sungguh. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya pada saat sensei-nya itu datang melamar-nya, ketika dia dan Nagato sedang berada di bangku taman menunggu paman-nya membawakan makanan. Di saat itulah secara resmi pasangan ini terlahir.

"Sensei, ada apa dengan masa lalu-mu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku," Sasuke membuka mulutnya dengan berat, seolah-olah enggan memberi tahu rahasia kelam masa lalunya. "Karena aku dulu adalah seorang prajurit elit ANBU."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Taa- sudah kubilang pasti chapter 2 ini feel-nya kaga berasa, author sendiri mengakui sendiri dengan kurangnya pendeskripsi-an karakter dan latar. Bukan-nya gak mau nyunting ulang lagi, tapi kepala mesti digosok-gosok dulu pake botol dingin biar adem karena rasanya panas banget kehabisan ide.<p>

Alright, ditunggu RnR nya ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! langsung aja baca chapter 3 ff milik saya ini. maaf baru sebulan update lagi karena author lagi sibuk di dunia 'sana'.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NAME OF ROME, FF INI GAK AKAN TAMATGAK DILANJUT**

**My Studets Are My Wife**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>"Hoo, jadi kalian ingin memerasku!?"<p>

"Bukan hanya memeras saja, namun kami juga akan balas dendam kepadamu karena kau telah menghajar temanku kemarin!"

"Balas dendam ya. Apa boleh buat, Come to mama baby!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari menuju arah dua orang pria di depannya. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan tangannya menuju wajah pria berbadan gempal yang belum siap dengan pertarungan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Entah karena pukulan-nya memang kencang atau memang pria yang di serang-nya tidak bisa menahannya, dia terjatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras-nya. Teman di sebelahnya tidak tinggal diam, dia yang tadi menantang-nya itu mengayunkan kakinya menuju perut sang gadis. Dengan sangat telak perut gadis yang memiliki bola mata bewarna kehijauan itu terguncang dan pemiliknya jatuh dengan posisi berlutut ke tanah. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas itu, pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu itu bersiap mengayunkan kembali tendangan mematikan itu tepat ke arah kepala sang gadis.

"Rasakan kau dasar pecundang!" Teriak dia seolah-olah dengan teriakan-nya itu dapat memberi kekuatan lebih pada tendangan mautnya. Sang gadis yang meringis kesakitan menahan sakit di perut-nya hanya pasrah menunggu tendangan yang mematikan itu. Dia memejamkan mata dan berarap akan ada seseorang, siapa saja, dapat membalas perlakuan keji yang telah menimpa diri-nya itu.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu itu belum kunjung tiba, Sakura yakin bahwa pria yang dihadapi-nya itu tadi sedang mengayunkan kaki-nya dan berniat menendang wajah-nya. Dia membuka mata-nya dan terbelalak dengan apa yang teradi kemudian. Seorang pria tegap dengan pakaian kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dan dasi berwarna coklat sedang memegang kaki pria yang akan menendang-nya itu. Matanya berusaha fokus kepada wajah pria penyelamat-nya itu. Betapa dia kaget dan terkejut melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang dikenali-nya itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kaki-mu menyentuh wajah istri manis-ku." Ucap Sasuke dingin, lebih dingin dari es.

"Si-siapa kau!? Jangan coba-coba kau menghalangiku!" Pria itu meronta dengan menendang-nendang kaki-nya ke arah tak menentu.

"Kau ini pernah sekolah tidak? Sudah-ku bilang jangan sekali-kali kaki kotor-mu ini menyentuh wajah manis istriku!" Teriak Sasuke di ikuti dengan gerakan tangan-nya yang memegang kaki pria itu menuju langit. Pernah menjadi elit pasukan Anbu memang menjadi suatu keuntungan bagi Sasuke, karena dengan pelatihan yang sangat kejam dan tidak mampu dijabarkan dengan kata-kata dia dengan mudah-nya membanting pria itu. Suara badan yang dibanting bertemu dengan tanah yang keras sebanding dengan suara lemari buku perpustakaan yang sengaja dijatuhkan. Menyebabkan ngilu bagi siapapun yang melihat-nya.

"Jadi Sakura,"Sasuke me-lap tangan-nya dengan sapu tangan yang biasa dia bawa kemana-mana. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Mereka mencoba memerasku!"

"Memerasmu!?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak-kan kaki-nya dengan sangat keras ke wajah pria yang tadi dibanting-nya. "Kau mencoba meremas-remas payudara milik Sakura! Dasar bajingan, aku saja yang sudah menjadi suami-nya belum pernah sekalipun ada niatan untuk melakukan itu! Sebaik-nya persiapkan dirimu, akan ku ajar-kan kau hidup keras ala militer!"

"DASAR BODOH!" Sakura menjerit dan melemparkan pukulan tepat ke perut Sasuke, pria yang di-injak oleh Sasuke harus ber-terima kasih kepada Sakura. Karena dengan dia memukul perut Sasuke dia bisa lepas dari injakan maut-nya.

"Kau ini dasar mesum! Dia ingin memalak-ku Sensei! Apa di militer tidak diajarkan perbedaan arti memeras dan 'memeras' hah!?" Sambung Sakura dengan nada tinggi, jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya mereka akan mengambil kesimpulan kalau suara itu adalah pertengkaran antar pasangan muda yang labil. Dan memang kenyataan-nya seperti itu, namun dengan menghilangkan kata labil-nya dan di ganti dengan sebutan aneh.

"Lalu kalau kau sedang ingin di peras," Sasuke menjawab. "Mengapa tidak kabur seperti kebanyakan orang jika sedang terancam?"

"Tidak ada kamus kabur dalam hidupku!" Ketus Sakura, dia memang terkenal tangguh dalam berkelahi. Bahkan pria yang berada dalam ekstrakulikuler bela diri-pun tidak ada yang berani menantangnya. Bahkan karena itu pulalah Sakura dijuluki Legiun Romawi yang jiwa-nya terjebak dalam tubuh seorang wanita SMA.

"Perutmu tidak apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicara-an, dia bertanya demikian karena melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi memegangi perut-nya. "Jika kau tidak ingin datang ke sekolah segera pulanglah, nanti akan kubuatkan surat sakit untukmu."

"Segini saja belum cukup," Jawab Sakura. "Kalau segini saja aku kalah, lalu disebut dengan apa rasa sakit yang langsung menusuk hati ketika orangtua-ku di bunuh oleh Yakuza hah? Aku akan pergi ke sekolah, ayo bergegas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Ucap Sasuke. "Tapi sebelum-nya coba perlihatkan padaku tangan kiri-mu. Ku-lihat ada sedikit darah menempel di sana."

Sakura seperti anak kecil memberi-kan tangan kiri-nya ke telapak tangan Sasuke. Di antara sela jari milik-nya itu dia melihat memang ada sedikit noda darah bekas memukul pria gemuk tadi. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung dalam jas hitam-nya, benda berbentuk bulat dan memiliki dua lubang itu kini telah mengunci pergelaran tangan Sakura. Dia terlonjak dan ingin kabur dari situ, tapi percuma saja karena yang benda itu juga telah mengunci pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Dengan kata lain mereka terkunci satu sama lain, tidak ada yang bisa kabur di antara kedua-nya.

"HAA,...! KENAPA KAU MEMBORGOL-KU SENSEI!"

"Hukuman berkelahi di sekitar sekolah dan memakai atribut sekolah, aku akan pastikan kau untuk hari ini tidak akan berkelahi lagi dengan siapa-pun karena aku telah mengunci kita berdua. Jadi aku minta tolong untuk bersikap manis-lah hari ini."

"TAPI TIDAK ADA PERATURAN MACAM INI DI SEKOLAH!"

"Ada, peraturan itu baru di buat barusan. Kau tidak ingat kalau aku ini guru yang membawahi bidang kedisiplinan? Jadi ini adalah area kerjaku dalam menangani kasus siswa nakal sepertimu"

" ARRGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan kencang Sakura menyebabkan seekor burung kecil yang sedang terbang di atas-nya oleng, menabrak tiang listrik dan untuk selanjutnya jatuh secara hormat.

.

.

.

"Hoi, lihat itu!" Kiba menggoyang-goyangkan badan teman di sebelah-nya karena baru saja melihat hal yang aneh.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Jawab laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Dia segera menyemburkan kopi yang sedang di minum-nya ke wajah Kiba karena melihat pemandangan aneh di depan-nya. Sensei Sasuke memborgol Sakura.

"Kampret kau Naruto!" Kiba menerjang tubuh Naruto, yang diterjang tidak mampu melawan dan terjatuh ke lantai bersama-sama.

"Maaf Kiba! Nanti akan ku traktir kau makan!" Jawab Naruto yang babak belur di hajar Kiba.

"Awas kalau kau bohong!" Kiba menghentikan aksi-nya, padahal dia ingin berniat memelorotkan celana Naruto setelah itu. Namun karena tawaran diplomatis Naruto yang sangat menggoda, dia urungkan niat tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura sampa-sampai harus di borgol seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus pipi-nya.

"Entah, tapi lihatlah perempuan-perempuan disana." Tunjuk Kiba pada kerumunan gadis yang kebanyakan membawa tali dan sejenis-nya.

"SENSEI, IKAT AKU SEPERTI SAKURA!" Teriak seorang gadis pirang sambil membawa tali tambang.

"SENSEI, KAU BOLEH MENGIKATKAN RANTAI INI DILEHERKU! AKU RELA MENJADI ANJING YANG BAIK UNTUKMU!" Teriak lagi seorang gadis berambut merah dan ber-dada besar sambil menenteng rantai anjing miliknya, seakan tak mau kalah dari gadis di sebelah-nya itu.

"SENSEI,,SENSEI,,SENSEI,," Teriakan itu seolah tak ada habis-nya, para gadis itu rata-rata memohon hal yang sama dengan kedua orang itu untuk di ikat seperti Sakura.

"HWAA,...!" Kiba dan Naruto terjengkang kebelakang melihat apa yang dilakukan para gadis itu, kedua lubang hidung-nya mengeluarkan darah pertanda mimisan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin ini adalah perwujudan nyata dari game milikmu yang berjudul 'Teacher please fuck me'. Dia ingin menjadikan Sakura budak seks bagi diri-nya!" Jawab Kiba tanpa keraguan.

"ARRGGHH!" Teriak kedua-nya.

Sasuke yang memborgol tangan kiri Sakura dan tangan kanan milik-nya itu sudah sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, apalagi ketika keua-nya melewati lapangan sekolah yang terbilang luas.

"Woi woi Sasuke, apa-apaan kau dengan perlakuan-mu terhadap Sakura?" Ucap orang dengan rambut putih dan selalu membawa gulungan besar di belakang tubuh-nya itu yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling terborgol.

"Selamat pagi Jiraiya sensei! Ah, ini hanyalah tugas seorang guru disipliner dalam menegakan peraturan di sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan memborgol dirimu dengan dia?" Jiraiya memperhatikan wajah Sakura, yang diperhatikan membuang muka ke arah kelas di sebelahnya.

"Kulihat tadi dia berkelahi di luar sekolah, daripada dia kembali melukai orang lain-nya lebih baik ku-borgol saja dia." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ho, begitu. Nanti kalau kau di hajar juga bagaimana?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan maksud menggoda Sakura. Mendengar hal itu, tangan kanan Sakura mengayun kencang menuju perut Jiraiya.

"Kalau dia mau melakukan-nya, lakukan saja. Mau pukul di daerah manapun aku siap." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Adedeh, apa-apaan kau Sakura! Nanti nilaimu akan ku kurangi." Dengus Jiraiya sambil memegangi perutnya, yang diancam sibuk membuka bbm masuk di gadgetnya. "Oia, ngomong-ngomong apa kepala sekolah sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini?"

"Sudah, dia hanya berpesan jangan terlalu kasar pada-nya."

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di waktu istirahat nanti Sasuke! Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini, bye!" Ucap Jiraiya sambil berlalu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena bel sudah berbunyi, maklum kelasnya berada di ujung sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Heee Jiraiya itu orang yang bersemangat dalam mengajar,... Yosh, karena aku tidak ada kelas di jam pagi ini, aku akan ikut bersama-mu ke-kelas pagi ini." Sasuke memutuskan sepihak tanpa persetujuan dengan Sakura.

"Heee! Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Sakura dengan keras yang menyebabkan kaca jendela kelas pecah berantakan, oleh lemparan bola baseball.

.

.

.

"Pembajakan terhadap software komputer memang menjadi masalah serius bagi industri teknologi, terutama di industri game dimana kelompok Warez Group yang terpecah menjadi banyak sub kelompok seperti Skidrow, Reloaded, Razor1911, Multi Prophet, 3DM, dan masih banyak lagi menjadi momok menakutkan bagi industri game. Sebagai contoh dimana Razor1911 berhasil membajak game The Sims 3 lima belas hari setelah rilis resminya, namun mereka menarik kembali rilisan itu dikarenakan terdapat banyak bug dan di luncurkan lagi satu bulan setelahnya. " Celoteh guru wanita itu di hadapan murid-murid dan orang aneh di kelasnya pagi ini. Seluruh murid asik mendengarkan pelajaran guru cantik tersebut yang menjelaskan tentang pembajakan di industri teknologi kecuali orang aneh itu yang hanya bermain gadget di genggaman-nya.

"Bu, jadi game yang dijual secara murah di toko-toko pinggir jalan itu rata-rata bajakan kah?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di baris ke dua depan meja guru.

"Ya itu benar, karena untuk membeli game tersebut harus melalui distributor resmi atau melalui pembelian online menggunakan credit card."

"Oh, jadi itu semua bajakan? Sial selama ini aku memainkan game bajakan!"

HUUUUUU... hanya kata itu yang mengikuti setelahnya yang tanpa komando dari siapapun.

"Dasar kau pemain bajakan! Huuuuu..." Monyong-monyong Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya namun berlainan meja.

"Naruto ibu mau bertanya," Ucap guru berdada besar itu yang disekolah ini dijuluki sebagai 'Holy Mother Shit Big Tits In The World' oleh Jiraiya. "Kau memiliki pc?"

"Tentu! Spesifikasi komputerku tinggi dan mampu memainkan game AAA dengan lancar! Tapi bukan bajakan" Jawab Naruto yang di kalimat terakhirnya bernada menyindir orang disebelahnya itu.

"Ho, jadi bagaimana cara menginstal OS windows 8.1? Jelaskan dari cara pertama kau mendapatkan OS itu."

"Itu sih pertanyaan mudah!" Ucap Naruto percaya diri. "Pertama Ibu harus mendownload OS itu terlebih dahulu di Internet, ukuran filenya lumayan besar sekitar 3 atau 4 giga aku lupa. Lalu setelah itu yang har..."

"ITU NAMANYA JUGA BAJAKAN!" Teriak Tsunade pas di hadapan wajah Naruto, yang di teriaki mengusap wajahnya karena cipratan air suci yang terlempar dari sumber mata air yang dimiliki Tsunade di mulutnya.

"Perhatikan semua, setiap kalian mendownload software entah itu game atau aplikasi selain dari sumber resminya itu adalah bajakan. File aslinya hanya bisa didapat dengan mendownload dari situs resminya dengan cara membayar lewat credit card terlebih dahulu dan mengikuti alur setelahnya. Ada juga versi gratisnya yang bernama Trial atau Demo, namun pemakaiannya hanya dibatasi dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Ucap serentak seluruh orang dikelas kecuali orang aneh itu.

"Huf, pelajaran macam apa ini. Membosankan sekali." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus membuka pesan bbm-nya yang masuk sedari tadi.

"Sasuke Sensei, jika sekali lagi anda memainkan gadget di kelasku kau akan ku seret keluar kelas. Mengerti? Lalu apa maksudmu denga pelajaran yang membosankan itu?"

"Mengerti Tsunade Sama, namun aku hanya membuka pesan bbm ku sebentar. Tak boleh?"

"Tidak! Lagi pula kau ini sedang bermain apa dengan Sakura yang kau dengan dia saling terborgol itu? Sifat anehmu ini tidak berubah dari jaman kita satu asr..."

Suara Tsunade berhenti seketika di ikuti dengan keningnya yang memerah, karena Sasuke melemparkan pulpen dengan kencang tepat ke keningnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke!? Kau dasarrr..."

Tipe X berwarna merah dengan merk 'Fuck Ink!' milik Sakura melesat bagaikan kecepatan kura-kura yang sedang menggendong rudal Bulava berhulu ledak nuklir milik Russia. Ketika rudal itu menjejakan kaki di targetnya bisa dibayangkan betapa besar ledakan rudal itu. Awan besar berbentuk jamur yang berisikan Uranium yang memiliki kesanggupan membakar apapun disekitarnya. Namun rudal yang ini tidak menimbulkan awan, hanya jejak merah di bibir Tsunade.

"Lagi pula omong kosong macam apa itu dari orang yang dulunya merupakan seorang cra..."

Didalam sepak bola, ada formasi yang bernama Counter Attack. Yaitu formasi dimana tim lawan keasikan menyerang sehingga kurang persiapan melawan serangan balik dari lawannya. Itulah yang dilakukan Tsunade terhadap Sasuke yang melakukan counter attack dengan melemparkan buku paket besar yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Entah karena lemparan yang dilakukan Tsunade itu benar-benar kencang, bukunya yang memang berat, borgol yang terhubung antara Sasuke dengan Sakura begitu pendek, Sasuke sedang tidak siap di serang balik, atau Sasuke memang lemah, menyebabkan Sasuke terjerembab ke lantai kelas dengan kerasnya. Yang menghebohkan setelahnya bukan karena Tepukan tangan memberikan selamat kepada Tsunade karena lemparan bukunya yang patut diberi penghargaan Guines Book Of World Record, namun karena sesutu yang menindih Sakura di atasnya Sekarang.

"Mengerikan!"

"Pelecehan Seksual!"

"Biadap!"

"Akan kulaporkan ke FBI!"

Teriakan itu rata-rata datang dari para lelaki, bukan rata-rata namun lebih tepatnya seluruh pria di kelas itu berteriak seperti itu. Sedangkan yang perempuan.

"ARRGGHHH! AKU MAU JADI SAKURA WALAU HANYA SEHARI!"

"SAKURA JANGAN LAMA-LAMA DISANA!"

"SAKURA CEPAT MENYINGKIR KASIHAN SASUKE SENSEI!"

Dan yang alim hanya berucap

"SEMOGA TUHAN MELINDUNGI DAN MEMAAFKANMU SAKURA, DAN CEPAT MENYINGKIRLAH DARI SANA SEBELUM KAU KUTEMBAK KAU DENGAN MINIMI KU KAU DASAR JALANG!"

Suasana gaduh itu berhenti mendadak setelah suara ketukan pintu menggetarkan kelas yang tengah kacau itu, seorang tua yang berambut putih dan memakai kacamata hitam besar itu menyapa kelas.

"I...itu kan!?"

"Tidak salah lagi,"

"Dia ialah..."

* * *

><p>Dia ialah...!? tunggu di chap selanjutnya<p> 


End file.
